vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lydia (Danny Phantom)
Summary Lydia is one of the members of Freakshow's circus group and is the only one who actually listens to him of her own free will. After Freakshow was arrested, the Guys in White captured Lydia but she was later freed by Freakshow after he broke out of prison. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 8-A Name: Lydia Origin: Danny Phantom Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Ghost, Criminal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Surface Scaling, Heat Generation, Aura, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Telekinesis, Weather Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Body Control, Duplication, Possession, Biological Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Fusionism, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Durability Negation (Ghost attacks effect the mind and soul), Power Bestowal, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Combat inapplicable), Spatial Manipulation (Combat inapplicable), Time Manipulation (Combat inapplicable), Regeneration (Low-Godly for her ectoplasmic body, High-Mid for her core), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6 and 7), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Non-Corporeal, Weapon Creation, Teleportation, Likely Disease Inducement (Exposure to ectoplasmic energy has shown to cause sickness such as ecto acne which can lead to death). Resistance to: Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Ghosts are resistent to Ember McLain's music, can withstand attacks from other ghosts that effect the mind), Disease Manipulation (Ghosts are uneffected by the ghost mosquitoes' bite which caused the students at Danny's school to become sick), Soul Manipulation (Can withstand attacks from other ghosts that effect the soul) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Her tattoos could harm season 1 Danny) | At least Multi-City Block level+ (Her tattoos could restrain season 2 Danny) Speed: FTL (Comparable to season 1 Danny) | At least FTL (Comparable to season 2 Danny) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class 5 (Stronger than Pariah's soldiers who could easily lift trucks above their heads and toss them with ease) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Multi-City Block Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Able to survive a blast from Fenton weapons which can harm the likes of Danny) | At least Multi-City Block level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with tattoos Standard Equipment: Tattoos Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Ghosts are physically incapable of interacting with the real world unless they make themselves a physical form. While invisible, ghosts can be seen using infrared vision due to there bodies giving off heat, They can be harmed and have their powers nullified by the effects of Blood Blossoms, Ecto-ranium, and Anti-Ghost Technology like the Specter Deflector. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ectoplasm Manipulation: Ghosts can generate their own unique ecto energy. They can use it to create blasts of energy, create forcefields and other weapon constructs. They are able to change their energy into electricity, heat, light, plasma and use it to alter the weather on a small scale. This energy not only effects the body on a moleculer level, it also effects the mind and soul. Ghosts are even capable using this energy to create their own pocket dimensions made entirely out of their energy however this ability is not combat related. * Regeneration: A Ghost is made up of their visible ectoplasmic body and an unseen core that is in turn made up of its consciousness; If their ectoplasmic body is completely destroyed they can create a new body from their core, and if their core & consciousness get scattered among with their ectoplasmic body being completely destroyed they can come back within minutes by pulling their consciousness back together, restoring their core and then making a new ectoplasmic body. * Body Control: Ghosts can create bodies for themeselves made out of their energy and consciousness and manipulate it at will. They can make these forms tangible in order to interact with the real world, can make extra limbs, create duplicates by spliting themselves, change their body parts into weapons such as blades, hammers, ropes and more. They can control their bodies on a moleculer level which allows them to change into smoke, fire or pure energy, and If forcibly turned into a different substance like snot or jelly, ghosts can change themselves back by altering their molecules. * Invisibility: While a ghosts core is naturally invisible, their forms are not. Howver they have the power to turn themselves invisible which allows them to surprise or get away from their foe, or sneak into places unseen. If a ghost is touching someone else, they can pass on the invisiblity as well. * Intangibility: Ghosts are non-corporeal beings that exist on a different plane of existance. This allows them to phase through anything in the real world. While in a physical form, ghosts are able to turn their bodies intagible. Like a few of their other powers, they can pass it on to any person or object they are touching. * Possession: More commenly known as Overshadowing within the the verse, this power allows ghosts to take possession of a living being, inanimate object, data, or other ghosts simple by entering said being or object. Doing this allows the ghost to take over the hosts mind and their body on a moleculer level, and allows them to remove other ghosts or the soul. They can even fuse themselves with whatever they are possessing and take over completely. Ghosts can also take possession of a person while they are sleeping and interact with their dreams. Like a few of their other powers, they can take others with them to possess another as long as they are touching them. * Immortality: Ghosts are immortal beings made up of ectoplasic energy plus consciousness, unable to die through normal means like age, destruction of their physical form or lack of oxygen or food. If their core is damaged beyond repair, ghosts can infect other beings with their essence which allows them to recreate themselves around the target effectively taking over their bodies and replacing their consciousness. * Telekinesis: While not all ghosts possesses natural telekinesis, they can cover objects or infuse them with their ecto energy which allows them to take control of the object. * Tattoos: Lydia can bring all the tattoos on her body to life, using them to attack or restrain her enemies, duplicating them into a massive horde, and can use them to teleport. Key: Season 1 | Season 2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Criminals Category:Tier 8 Category:Flight Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Heat Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weather Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Possession Users Category:Dream Users Category:Data Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Nickelodeon Category:Danny Phantom Category:Biology Users Category:Disease Users